The Final Fight For Freedom
by Ricku-Chan
Summary: This is my newest story, based on Sonic characters and situations from Sonic SatAM. Any fan should like it regard less though...XD
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Fight For Freedom**

**Chapter One**

A huge structure loomed out the darkness of the night, lit up by several thousand surrounding spotlights. No signs showed what this cold, metallic place was called, but everyone knew…it was Robotropolis.  
The perimeter was surrounded by robot guards, all with orders to protect this fortress at all cost.

Well inside the fortress, an evil, metallic voice echoed around the main control room.  
"Well Snivley…it appears preparations are almost complete.."  
"Mm..yes Dr. Robotnik sir, it won't take much longer sir"  
"And the SWATbots are on guard? I don't want ANY mistakes!" Robotnik barked in response.  
"Oh yes sir! The SWATbots surround the whole of Robotropolis with orders to capture all life forms."  
"Good…those Freedom Fighters won't know what hit them…" the evil doctor finished as he chuckled in amusement.

Far away from all this, deep in a lush forest, a young, pale-orange fox lay in bed listening to his nightly book being read to him.  
"…and the witch cackled evilly, ha ha ha ha!" the slightly older squirrel read the book in a much harsher than usual voice, to capture the character right.  
"Eek!" yelped the young fox as he leapt beneath his covers in fright.  
"Tails? Aw honey…come out from there!" she bent down and pulled the covers down a little and hugged the fox until he stopped shaking."  
"Thanks Aunt Sally…I guess that was a bit too real!" Tails said as his 2 tails flicked around happily.  
"Well, it's time for you to get some sleep anyway Tails, goodnight!" Sally spoke lovingly as she kisses him on each cheek, then his nose before tucking him in and leaving the room.

Sally wandered over to Sonic who was sitting near the campfire in the middle of Knothole.  
"So Sally, the little fox is asleep now?" the blue hedgehog inquired.  
"Yeah, asleep before I even closed the door! Anyway, what are you doing out here Sonic? Your night shift to protect the power rock doesn't begin for awhile!" the squirrel asked curiously.  
"Hmm…couldn't really sleep Sal, just thought I'd sit here alone for awhile and think."  
"Think? Oh that'd be a first!" laughed Sally as she sat down next to him.  
"Oh HA HA…" he replied sarcastically as he gazed into the fire.  
"Hee hee...sorry Sonic!" Sally said as she chuckled quietly, "What are you thinking about?"  
Sighing heavily, the blue hedgehog replied, "I've just been thinking about getting our freedom once and for all. We need to do something big already!"  
"I know Sonic…but what? We are only capable of so much together, and only you can use Power Rings in your favour. You are fine in that regard, but there is no way that would be enough to do on your own!  
"Mmhmm…yeah, anyway I'm gonna go catch some z's before my shift. G'night Sal!" Sonic said as he raced off to his room.  
"Sheesh! Oh that Sonic, he'll be the end of me!" Sally chuckled as she too went off to bed.

A short walk from the fireplace, an old, wooden workshop was lit up with various noises emanating from inside.  
"Man, these plans that Chuck came up with certainly are technical!" the flustered walrus exclaimed as he read through the plans for the "Power Ring Creator" Sonic's Uncle had designed. So far, Rotor had managed to build about half of a second device himself, but it was proving more difficult then he thought, especially with the modifications he wanted.  
"This would be so awesome if I could finish it! It might just give us the extra boost to take down Ro-butt-nik once and for all!" Rotor sighed deeply in exhaustion and went back to deciphering the plans.  
Little did anybody in Knothole know, that something bad was on the horizon…

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sunlight shone in radiantly through the window of the small hut; gradually filling it and waking the blue hedgehog from his rest.  
"Ah…morning already…still tired…" Sonic murmured, still half asleep. "Still, a nice run will do me good I suppose!" He rose slowly and pulled on his shoes and socks. "That'll do then, gotta juice!" Suddenly, his legs became a blur as they spun too fast to be seen and carried him out the door towards the lake.

The lake shone brilliantly in the sun, it reflected Sonic's image perfectly as he gazed into its depths. "Oh yeah, lookin' good!" he proclaimed in amusement.  
"You know Sonic, the first sign of being crazy is talking to yourself!" Sally giggled as she stood beside him.  
"Yeah yeah…you know I look good!" he retorted as he crossed his arms and grinned.  
"Mmhhmm. Well anyway, how was your shift last night?"  
"It was alright, I've only really gotten an hour of sleep since then…I never would've thought Antoine would've had a use…" Sighed Sonic breathlessly as he remembered that he had to take over Antoine's shift of watching the lake because he was "busy".  
"You did well considering, you can always catch up on some sleep now!"  
"Nah! Can't sleep when I can run! That's what daylight's for! By the way though, have anything scheduled for me to do today?" Sonic asked curiously.  
"Not as such, but I'd like you to stay around, I'm in the middle of our next attack plan."  
"'Kay, I won't stray TOO far!" Sonic replied as he dashed off, leaving a trail of burning grass behind him.  
"Aw Sonic…" Sally said quietly as she walked off to Rotor's workshop.

Rotor was wearing a welder's mask and overalls as Sally walked in. He finished up welding a piece of metal and turned to Sally; pulling his mask up.  
"Oh. Hey Sally! What cha want?" he said with a cheerful grin across his face.  
"I just came to check on how you're doing with your current project?" she replied flatly.  
"Ah. Well, it's certainly been a challenge…Uncle Chuck has very technical instructions! Regardless though, I am almost finished with the prototype."  
"Excellent! Well done Rotor! Is there anything perhaps Nicole or myself could help you with to hasten the process?" the young squirrel said excitedly.  
"Nah, almost done anyway. I'll let you know later today, I should be ready for a test. So perhaps you should pick someone to do it?" he said quietly.  
"Why not me then? I'm happy to oblige!"  
"Well Princess, that's a big risk if something goes wrong…"  
"And you're saying someone else taking the risk wouldn't be bad? No matter, I will do it regardless okay Rotor?" she replied rather sternly.  
"Yes Princess, that will be fine…I'll let you know." And with that, Rotor got his mask back on and proceeded with his prototype.

Sally wandered off, muttering quietly to herself. She happened upon young Tails; who was busily spinning his tails around wildly.  
"Tails! What _are _you doing?" Sally said as he slowed down and turned around to face her.  
"Practising Aunt Sally!" he replied with a smile. "With my tails going at a good speed, I can even keep up with Sonic! So I keep practising, I don't wanna fall behind."  
"Hmm…sounds like you're getting pretty good at this, could you give a demonstration of how fast you can go?" Sally enquired as she winked at him.  
"Sure!" came the reply as Tails ran off to the edge of town. Suddenly he began to spin his tails wildly, as he started running back towards Sally. He ran right past her, fast enough to send her sliding backwards.  
"Wow!" Sally said as he zoomed back to her. "That was amazing Tails! Keep up the good work sweetie!" she said as she hugged him.  
"Hee hee! Thanks Aunt Sally! I will!"

Meanwhile, Sonic had run up to the outskirts of Robotropolis. He looked around at the dank, black, metallic view before him and sighed deeply.  
"Such a depressing scene…perhaps a quick run around would be more fun here, take out a few bots perhaps also." Sonic mused to himself cheekily as he ran up inside the main gate to find SWATbots everywhere! "Whoa! What's going on with all this extra security?"  
"Priority one hedgehog!" all the surrounding SWATbots said mechanically as they lunged at Sonic.  
"Ha! No way, ain't gonna happen!" Sonic said as he started to attack the ones surrounding him with ease, but they kept coming. In no time at all, he was literally immovable. Suddenly, he was encapsulated in a laser-grilled cage.  
"Let me out!" he shouted as he touched the bars, only to be shocked and knocked out.  
"We have the hedgehog, report directly to Dr. Robotnik." Said a SWATbot as he carried Sonic off…

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

In the darkness of the wooden shed, the noises of a walrus toiling away could be heard. Suddenly. Silence.  
"…Yes! It's finished!" Rotor exclaimed joyfully as he looked at the creation before him, bathed in the light of a single window above it. It seemed to sparkle, or maybe that was just Rotor's imagination since he'd been working on getting this right for so long. The Power Ring Creator MkII was complete! Rotor marvelled at his creation a little longer before rushing from his shed in search of Sally.

Sally was busily playing with Tails, to keep him busy until Sonic came back. This little fox had boundless energy, so Sally tried to keep up with him.  
"C'mon Aunt Sally! Can't you throw it any further?" he pleaded with her as she began winding up to throw the Frisbee out once more.  
"I'll try Tails, see if you can get this!" she replied as she let it loose. It shot out above the trees of Knothole, soaring in an updraft.  
"That's more like it!" Tails said excitedly as he began to spin his tails around quickly and flew up into the sky after it. He soon caught up with it and grabbed hold of it mid-air. He slowly returned to the ground with the Frisbee in hand.  
"Well done Tails!" Sally exclaimed as she walked over to him and patted him on the head. She then noticed over his shoulder that Rotor was making his way over to them.  
"Princess Sally! It's finished!" Rotor said excitedly as he puffed breathlessly.  
"What's finished Rotor?" Tails asked curiously.  
"Something that I'm sure is going to help our cause a lot eh Rotor?" Sally answered with glee.  
"Exactly right Princess! Are…are you ready for the test?" Rotor said, finishing quietly.  
"Yep, lead the way. You want to come too Tails?"  
"Sure! This sounds cool!" Tails replied enthusiastically as usual.

Rotor led them back to his workshop and showed them to the bench with his newest creation atop it.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you…the Power Ring Creator MkII!" Rotor said jokingly as he pointed towards it.  
"Wow…" Tails exclaimed.  
"Excellent work Rotor! I can see your hard work has really payed off!" Sally said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Rotor's face became slightly crimson as Tails began to ask something.  
"Um...Rotor? If this is a Power Ring Creator like the on Uncle Chuck made, then why aren't you getting Sonic to test it? He's the only one who can use them after all!" Tails asked and exclaimed curiously.  
"Ah, but this is a machine I created with slightly different mechanisms in comparison! In theory, anyone should be able to use the rings created from it! That's why this would be so beneficial if we can prove it works." Rotor said excitedly as he beckoned for Sally to come over to it.  
"Here Sally, just press this switch here, and within 5 seconds a Power Ring will be created. I've had to sacrifice a _little _of the overall power to make the machine this responsive, but it will still be a huge burst of strength for any of us. Anyway, reach for it and give a try!" Rotor finished and stood back to let Sally give it a try.  
"Okay, here goes…"Sally said cautiously as she pressed the switch. Suddenly, a ring appeared. It rose slowly from the machine and shone brightly; filling the whole room with light.  
"Now Sally! Grab it now!" Rotor said as Sally reached up and grabbed it. At first, nothing happened. But after a few seconds, it became clear that a change was definitely coming over Sally. Her fur began to bristle slightly as it glowed fluorescently.  
"Wow…I feel...strange..." she exclaimed as she stood before Rotor and Tails, looking over herself.  
"Test it our Princess! See what you can do!" Rotor said excitedly as he awaited the results. Suddenly, Sally spun her legs around quickly and shot out of the workshop. She did indeed have almost supersonic speed! She quickly zoomed right back and stopped.  
"Rotor, you may just have found us a way to finally get our freedom back…" she said as she pondered on a plan.  
"That's great-" Rotor began as Tails cut him off.  
"Wow Aunt Sally! You were almost as fast as Sonic! …does that mean that we can all do that?" Tails said as he bounced up and down on his tails.  
"Actually Tails, yeah…although, I have yet to test this out. Once I've tested this for everyone, then we'll really be able to kick that 'ol Buttnik right outta Mobius!"  
"That's awesome Rotor! I can't wait to try! I'll be able to go super fast 'cause I already can!" Tails said as he spun his tails excitedly. "Don't cha think Aunt Sally?"  
"Definitely!" Sally replied as she pet tails on the head lovingly.

**End Chapter Three.**


End file.
